Morrigan/Approval
The dialogue options shown here are not yet totally comprehensive. The approval number shown represents the change in approval for that specific conversation option and not for the entire conversation. For the total change in approval add up each option you intend to select. Tainted Blood :1. What say you, hmm? Scavenger or intruder? :*I am neither. The Grey Wardens once owned this tower. :*Intruder? And just how are these your Wilds? :*I would first know who you are and where you come from. :*Where did you come from? Stay back! ::A. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine. ::*You can call me . ::*Promise you won't harm us. ::*I am . A pleasure to meet you. ::*Forget it! You first. :::I. I will not, for 'twas not I who removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish; I am not threatened. :::*Then who removed them? :::*Tell us at once, or face the consequences. :::*She's toying with us. Let's go. ::::a. 'Twas my mother, in fact. ::::*Can you take us to her? (Ends conversation) ::::*Your mother? ::::*Is this a joke? :::::i. Alistair: We should get those treaties, but I dislike this... Morrigan's sudden appearance. It's too convenient. :::::*I say we go with her. (Ends conversation) :::::*Tell us more about your mother, first. :::::*I want an honest answer: Are you a Witch of the Wilds? :::::*Why are you interested in helping us? :::::*'(Found blood)' I say we look around more. (Ends conversation) :::::*'(Need blood)' We still need to gather the darkspawn blood. (Ends conversation) Deep in the Wilds Inside the hut :1. Ah, your eyes finally open. Mother shall be pleased. ::*(Any option) :::A. As you like. Mother is outside with your friend... She wished to see you when you awoke. :::*Thank you for helping me, Morrigan. Outside the hut :1. Flemeth: You heard me, girl. The last time I looked, you had ears! ''Laughs'' :*I think that's an excellent idea. :*What makes you think we want her? :*Thank you, but if Morrigan doesn't wish to join us... ::A. Flemeth: You have been itching to get out of the Wilds for years. Here is your chance. As for you, Wardens, consider this repayment for your lives. ::*Very well, we'll take her with us. ::*Was this your idea all along? ::*She had better be as useful as you say... :::I. Flemeth: And you, Wardens? Do you understand? I give you that which I value above all in this world. I do this because you must succeed. :::*I understand. (to 2) :::*We don't need her help. (to 2) :::*She won't come to harm with us. (to 2) :2. Morrigan: Or, if you prefer, I shall simply be your silent guide. The choice is yours. ::*No, I prefer you speak your mind. (to A) ::*I have no problems with your presence, if Alistair doesn't. (to A) :::A. Alistair: I just... do you really want to take her along because her mother says so? :::*We need all the help we can get. (to 2) :::*Oh, get over yourself, Alistair. (to 2) :::*Not really, no. (to 2) ::*Actually, I have some questions. :::*(These options don't affect approval) ::*I think we should just get underway. (Ends conversation) Idle Conversation I'd like to ask you something. How did you become a shapechanger? :1. A most amusing legend. ::*Your mother has been doing this for a long time, then? ::*That does sound like something you’d do. ::*But it’s just a legend, right? :::A. Why do you ask? Is there something specific you wish to know? :::*Can you change into other human forms, as well? (Repeats branch, without current phrase) :::*Can anyone become a shapechanger? (Repeats branch, without current phrase) :::*Do you spend a lot of time as an animal? :::**And what do other animals think of you when you’re changed? (to A, without above phrase) :::*'(Non-Dalish)' I’ve never heard of magic like that before. ::::I. My mother is such a one. ::::*By “practitioners” you mean apostates, don’t you? (to A) ::::*The Chantry simply seeks to protect us from danger. (to A) ::::*Isn’t that sort of magic open to abuse? (to A) ::::*That’s good. Such traditions need to be preserved. :::::a. (Mage) But perhaps you felt a little like a caged bird, as well, caught within that dark tower? :::::*"Maybe a little." (to A) :::::*"Yes, very much so." (to A) :::::*"No, not really." (to A) :::::*"If I did, I wouldn't tell you." (to A) :::*'(Dalish)' There have been Dalish keepers that use similar magic. ::::II. I wonder if I was to ask one of your keepers of the origin of their magics if there would be any relation to what I was taught? ::::*We don't know much about our origins, I'm afraid. (to A) ::::*I doubt they'd be willing to tell you much. (to A) ::::*That would be intriguing, wouldn't it? (to A) :::*That’s all I wanted to ask. (Available after completing Dalish/Non-Dalish branch above) ::::III. Am I an unnatural abomination to be put to the torch? ::::*I think your abilities sound quite useful. (Ends conversation) ::::*It does seem a little… revolting. (Ends conversation) ::::*'(Male)' Maybe tied to a flagpole and tickled. (Ends conversation) ::::*That would just make you angry, I think. (Ends conversation) ::::*At the very least. (Ends conversation) ::*No, nothing specific. (Ends conversation) Can you teach others to become shapechangers? (After "How did you become a shapechanger?" is completed) :1. Possibly, if I had the desire to. I do not. (If higher than or equal to ) ::*Perhaps you had better find the desire, then. (Ends conversation) ::*I should have known you’d be a selfish bitch. (Ends conversation) ::*And why not? (Ends conversation) ::*As you wish. (Ends conversation) :2. (Mage) By "others," do you mean yourself? ::*Possibly. (Ends conversation) ::*Yes, I am considering it. (Ends conversation) ::*Do you see any other mages about? she will still teach you (Ends conversation) ::*I was thinking of Wynne, actually. (to 3) (Wynne in camp/party only) :3. (Non-Mage) I cannot teach you, no, but any other mages that cared to learn... yes, I could do that. (Ends conversation) Did you grow up in the Korcari Wilds? :1. Why do you ask me such questions? I do not probe you for pointless information, do I? :*'(Female)' You could if you wanted to. (to C) :*'(Male)' You can probe me anytime. (to C) :*I’m curious, what’s wrong with that? (to C) :*Fine, I will leave you be. (to A) :*It’s my favorite way of annoying you. (to B) ::A. I did not ask to be left alone. I simply wondered from whence comes this strange curiosity. ::*Just answer the damned question, then! (to C) ::*We don’t need to be strangers, do we? (to C) ::*It’s my favorite way of annoying you. (to B) ::B. Would it not be easier simply to poke at me with a stick? ::*I could give it a whirl. (to C) ::*How about I use a large club, instead? (to C) ::*I’m sorry. I’d just like to know you better. (to C) ::C. In time, I grew curious. I left the Wilds to explore what lay beyond. Never for long. Brief forays into a civilized wilderness. ::*And you remained unnoticed? (to I) ::*But you kept going back to the Wilds? (to I) ::*I have a hard time picturing that. (to I) :::I. So confident and bold was I, yet there was much that Flemeth could never have prepared me for. :::*You must have looked quite the fool. (to a) :::*Very daring. That sounds like you. (to a) :::*I can just imagine. (to a) :::*Were you hurt? (to a) ::::a. I acted the terrified girl, and naturally he was arrested. ::::*That was quick thinking. (to i) ::::*What happened to the poor man? (to i) ::::*I’m supposed to be surprised you’re a good liar? (to i) :::::i. There are things about human society which have always puzzled me. Such as the touching--why all the touching for a simple greeting? :::::*'(Human)' It’s not “human” society. You’re in Ferelden. (to (1)) :::::*'(Non-Human)' I have no idea. I'm not human. (to (1)) :::::*Touching? Like a handshake? (to (1)) :::::*Were you upset by all the bad touching? (to (1)) ::::::(1). When I returned to the Wilds last, I swore to Flemeth that I had no intention of leaving again. ::::::*Yet here you are. (Ends conversation) ::::::*You can go back, if you like. (Ends conversation) ::::::*I guess the joke’s on you, then. (Ends conversation) ::::::*Well, I’m glad it worked out this way, at least. (Ends conversation) Have you ever been hunted by the Chantry? :1. (Male only. Female directly to 2) (Chuckles) You are very cute to ask so many questions. :*I’m glad you think so. (to 2) :*And you are cute when you’re evasive. (to 2) :*You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. (to 2) :*Just answer. Or don’t. (to 2) :2. The templars would come again and she would look at me and smile and say that the fun was to begin once more. :*Fun? You found it fun? (to A) :*You really had no trouble with them? (to A) :*I feel sorry for the templars. (to A) ::A. A little girl to scream and run and lure the templars deeper into the Wilds and to their doom. ::*Flemeth used you as bait? ::*Did you actually kill them all? ::*Surely more would have followed. :::I. I had never heard of "apostates" or "maleficarum." :::*Don’t you regret hurting any of those men at all? (to a) :::*What exactly is an apostate? (to b) :::*'(Mage)' They probably thought you were dangerous. With good reason. (to b) :::*Do you still think that was fun? (to a) :::*They got what they deserved. (to b) ::::a. If the Wilds have taught me anything, 'tis this: first you must survive. Do you disagree? ::::*Absolutely. There are worse things than death. (Ends conversation) ::::*That’s a pathetic justification. (Ends conversation) ::::*You’re probably right. (Ends conversation) ::::*I have no opinion on the matter. (Ends conversation) ::::b. It may even be true. Still, those of us who prefer freedom see no reason to submit. ::::*Meaning what? “We’ll fight you to the end?” (Ends conversation) ::::*Have you no responsibility to those around you? (Ends conversation) ::::*'(Mage)' The Circle is not quite what you picture. (Ends conversation) ::::*If I were a mage, I might think the same. (Ends conversation) ::::*I agree completely. (Ends conversation) ::::*If you say so. (Ends conversation) Is Flemeth really what she seems to be? :1. (Chuckles)'' Well that depends, does it not? What does she seem to be?' :*An old woman. '(to A)' :*A powerful maleficar. '(to A)' :*A nutty old bat. '(to A)' :*Human? '(to A)' ::A. '''The one that the Chasind still tell of my mother, to frighten them into obedience?' ::*I didn’t even know there was such a thing. (to I) ::*I’ve heard a little of it. (to I) ::*I’m more interested in the truth. (to I) ::*Spare me the bedtime stories. (to I) :::I. And you can decide whether or not 'tis the truth. If you desire. :::*That sounds interesting. (to b) :::*All right, but make it quick. (to b) :::*And the point would be? (to a) :::*No thanks. (Ends conversation) ::::a. 'Twas you who made the query of Flemeth. Why ask, if you do not wish to know? ::::*Very well. Tell me your story. (to b) ::::*No thanks. (Ends conversation) ::::b. As the tale is sung by the bards, there was a time when Flemeth was young and beautiful. A fair lass in a land of barbarian men, the desire of any who saw her. ::::*Just how long ago is this? (to i) ::::*Yes, I’ve heard this part. (to i) ::::*Not true, then? (to i) :::::i. Lord Conobar approached young Osen and offered him wealth and power in exchange for his lovely wife. And Osen agreed. :::::*He sold his wife to another man? (to (1)) :::::*Flemeth must have been angry. (to (1)) :::::*Seems like a fair deal. (to (1)) ::::::(1). Osen was led off to a field and slain, left for dead. Flemeth spoke to the spirits and learned of the deed, and swore revenge. ::::::*She spoke to spirits? Or demons? (to (A)) ::::::*But wasn’t she now married to a wealthier man? (to (A)) ::::::*So she truly loved Osen, then? (to (A)) :::::::(A). The legends all speak of the great hero Cormac, he who defeated Flemeth and her great army when she invaded the lowlands centuries later. All lies. :::::::*Of course Flemeth would say that. (to (I)) :::::::*Which? She never invaded? Or he never defeated her? (to (I)) :::::::*'(Human)' Cormac is a revered hero, I understand. (to (I)) :::::::*'(Non-Human)' Even my people have heard of Cormac. (to (I)) ::::::::(I). Perhaps 'twas due to the great war with the Chasind that eventually came, but Mother claims not to know how it began. ::::::::*Do you believe her version? (Repeats branch, without current phrase) ::::::::*How is it that Flemeth has survived for so long? (Repeats branch, without current phrase) ::::::::*The legend tells of Flemeth having many daughters? (Repeats branch, without current phrase) ::::::::*Why would she refuse to speak of them? (added after asking about Flemeths daughters.) '(Repeats branch, without current phrase)' ::::::::*Aren’t abominations usually insane horrors? (Repeats branch, without current phrase) ::::::::*An interesting story. Thank you. (to (a)) ::::::::*That all sounds like hogwash. (to (a)) :::::::::(a) Dare I ask of your own mother? Few are abominations of legend, 'tis true, but I find myself curious nevertheless. :::::::::*'(Human Noble)' My mother died. Recently, in fact. (Ends conversation) :::::::::*'(City Elf)' My mother died when I was born. (Ends conversation) :::::::::*'(Dwarf Commoner)' My mother is a useless drunk, if you must know. (Ends conversation) :::::::::*'(Dalish/Dwarf Noble)' My mother died a long time ago. (Ends conversation) :::::::::*There is nothing really to say about her. (Ends conversation) :::::::::*I love her. What else do you want to know? (Ends conversation) :::::::::*Keep your curiosity to yourself. (Ends conversation) Tell me… are you really Flemeth’s daughter? (becomes available after "Is Flemeth really what she seems to be?" has been asked, but before you find the Grimoire and at least (warm)) :1. I find it more difficult to imagine her with child. :*She was not always as old as she is now, was she? :*Could she have stolen you as a child? :*Can an abomination even reproduce? ::A. And Flemeth has always treated me as her blood. ::*She doesn’t seem very "motherly." ::*Does that mean you love her? ::*What if you have real family out there? ::*A cozy family of abominations and apostates. Sounds lovely. :::I. If other mothers do not teach these things, then I believe them the lesser. :::*I suppose that’s true. (to b) :::*Is there no place for nurturing and love? (to b) :::*Now I see where you get it from. (to a) ::::a. I shall take this as a compliment. Was it meant as such? ::::*If you’d like to think so. (to b) ::::*Of course. (to b) ::::*Not really. (to b) ::::b. (This will change depending on your romance status with Morrigan) :::::(Male) (Romance active) 'Tis better to be free of such cloying and cluttering delusions as love. :::::*Love? No I certainly don’t want that from you. (Ends conversation) :::::*You’re right. Love is so unnecessary. (Ends conversation) :::::*And what if I did want that? (Ends conversation) :::::*Why limit yourself? (Ends conversation) :::::(Male) (Romance not started) Take a man such as yourself. Between us, there could be sex. Lust. Passion. Anything else is simply a delusion. :::::*Nothing wrong with a little delusion. (Ends conversation) :::::*It's too bad you feel that way. (Ends conversation) :::::*Thanks for the warning. (Ends conversation) :::::*No, there really couldn't be. Trust me. (Ends conversation) :::::To indulge in love is to indulge in delusion. Surely a Grey Warden such as yourself does not believe otherwise? :::::*I do, in fact, believe otherwise. (Ends conversation) :::::*No, you’re quite right. (Ends conversation) :::::*That sounds very cynical. (Ends conversation) :::::*I’m not sure what I believe. (Ends conversation) So life in the Wilds must have been very lonely. (available at (warm) or higher.) :1. If I wished companionship, I ran with the wolves and flew with the birds. If I spoke, 'twas to the trees. :*And did they speak back? (to A) :*And that seemed normal to you? (to A) :*But you eventually left? (to A) :*That sounds wonderful. (to A) ::A. I snuck up behind her and stole a hand mirror from the carriage. ::*So you were a thief? (to I) ::*I can’t imagine Flemeth was pleased. (to I) ::*What happened then? (to I) :::I. To teach me a lesson, Flemeth took the mirror and smashed it upon the ground. I was heartbroken. :::*'(Given Golden Mirror)' But you have it back, now. (to a) :::*But you were just a child. (to a) :::*I have a hard time picturing you heartbroken. (to a) :::*Flemeth was right, no doubt. (to a) ::::a. Without those lessons I would not be here today, as difficult as they might have been. ::::*I feel sorry for you. (Ends conversation) ::::*But you don’t need to live that way any longer. (Ends conversation) ::::*They made you stronger, didn’t they? (Ends conversation) ::::*Those are harsh lessons to teach a child. (Ends conversation) I'd like to discuss something personal. Care to join me in my tent? (Only when in camp and at least (Care)) :1. (This will change depending various statuses) ::(Love) I... I think not. ::*Is something wrong? (to A) ::*'(No sex)' It's too soon, I take it? (to A) ::*'(Had sex)' No? Why the sudden change of heart? (to A) ::*My mistake. I thought you might be interested. (to A) ::*As you wish. I'll leave you alone. (to A) :::A. You'll have to forgive me if I do not leap at your command like a trained warhound! :::*What brought this on? (Ends conversation) :::*I don't expect you to leap at my command. (Ends conversation) :::*Maybe you'd prefer we ended this, then. (Ends conversation) :::*Then stop acting like such a hostile bitch. (Ends conversation) :::*I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry. (Ends conversation) ::(Refused sex) I said no. Leave me be, if that is your only interest. (Ends conversation) ::(Had sex) Hmm. Perhaps. Shall I consult my capricious nature and divine an answer for you? ::*Could you? Too kind of you. (50% kiss/end) ::*Get in the tent, woman. (kiss) ::*If you're going to be that way, then forget it. (Ends conversation) ::(Male) Oh? What a wicked, wicked man you are. Shall I take that as a proposition? ::*Absolutely. (sex) ::*I was only joking. (Ends conversation) ::*Er... no, I didn't mean anything tawdry. (Ends conversation) ::*Oh, I'm not so wicked, really. (to B) :::B. Oh no? For what reason, then, shall I join you in your tent? Have you... something to show me, hmm? :::*My tent is chilly. I was hoping to heat it up a little. (sex) :::*I was thinking we could hold hands and recite the Chant. (sex) :::*The way you say that... you're evil! ::::I. Yes, I am. I am evil and I need to be punished. ::::*No, I meant... really, really evil. (Ends conversation) ::::*Follow me, young lady. It is time for discipline. (first time sex else kiss) :::*No, not really. (Ends conversation) ::Why? Is there anything at all in your tent I would find interesting? ::*Several things, actually. Such as my lips, to start. :::(Persuasion rank 3) Ahhh, I see. Very well. Let us start there and... work our way down. (first time sex else kiss) :::And ending with you, I imagine? Chuckles Another time, perhaps. (Ends conversation) ::*Are you playing hard to get? (Ends conversation) ::*I suppose not. (Ends conversation) You are a heartless shrew, you know that? :1. (This will change depending various statuses with Morrigan) ::A. (Romance active) (This will change depending on how many times you've insulted Morrigan) :::(If this is the first insult)'' How sentimental you are.' :::(If this is the second insult)'' So you have said. Am I supposed to take this as an endearment? :::Yes, yes. I shall take that as a compliment, whether intended or not. ::::I. Is there more? It's a clumsy start, but we can move onto the flirting, if you like. ::::*No. I just wanted to say that. (Ends conversation) ::::*Oh, there’s plenty more where that came from. (Ends conversation) ::::*Sounds good to me. (Ends conversation) ::B. (Warm, Romance inactive) (This will change depending on how many times you've insulted Morrigan) :::(If this is the first insult)'' Thank you. It warms my heart to know you care so.''' :::(If this is the second insult)'' I do know this. In fact, you have said so before.' :::'Indeed? I understand repetition is in fact the source of true genius.' ::::*No, that’s about it. '(Ends conversation)' ::::*I’d actually prefer it if you changed. '(Ends conversation)' ::::*Oh, there’s plenty more where that came from. '(Ends conversation)' ::C. '(Has insulted Morrigan at least once) Yes, I do in fact know that. Would you like a recitation of adjectives I could use for you?' ::D. '(Hostile) I do not care what you think. Or what you think of me, for that matter.' ::E. '''And you are a fool.' :::*Yes, actually, I want you to go. (Ends conversation) :::*What I want is for you to not be a bitch. (Ends conversation) :::*''(Sigh)'' No, of course not. (Ends conversation) :::*I actually meant it as a compliment. (Ends conversation) Why are you still here? :1. Why? Do you wish me to leave? I can do so, if you prefer. :*Yes, I want you to go. ::Are you sure? If I leave, I can be of no further use to you. ::*You're of no use to me now. (Ends conversation) ::*I'm fine with that. I want you gone. (Ends conversation) ::*Perhaps not, then. (Ends conversation) :*No, I don't want you to leave. (Ends conversation) :*'(Warm)' I thought we were friends? (Ends conversation) :*'(Romance)' I was thinking maybe you had other reasons. (Ends conversation) :*Do you want to leave? (Ends conversation) We need to discuss us. (Only while in camp or in a party of just the Player and Morrigan, also requires a romance with Morrigan) :1. Discuss away. :*'(Had sex)' We've never talked about our nights together. ::A. What is there to speak of? Chuckles Do you wish me to tell you how wonderful you are? Shall I say you are virile and manly? ::*''(These options don't affect Approval)'' :*'(Refused sex)' When I asked you to join me in my tent... ::B. I warned you, did I not? I told you that this was a weakness that was driving me mad. And yet you insisted. ::*Do you really want to stop? (to I) ::*Why are you so frightened of this? (to I) ::*I don't want to hurt you, Morrigan. (to I) ::*I don't need these kinds of games. (to I) :::I. Release me. Tell me that you wish to end this. Make me believe you and I... will be grateful. :::*I think we should end this. I really do. (Ends conversation) :::*I don't want this to end. (Ends conversation) :::*You are insane. Completely insane. (Ends conversation) :::*I can't do that if you're with me. (to a) ::::a. Then I will go, if I must. If you tell me to go. ::::*Then maybe you should. (Ends conversation) ::::*I can't ask you to do that. (Ends conversation) ::::*But I need you here. (Ends conversation) :*'(Interested or higher)' We must end this. ::C. (this will change depending on Morrigan's Approval) :::(Interested) I'm assuming you are referring to our... flirtation. (Ends conversation) :::(Care) Nipping it in the bud, so to speak? (Ends conversation) :::(Adore) Ah. I see. (Ends conversation) :::End...? Ah. Our relationship. Such as it is. (Ends conversation) :*Nothing. Forget I brought it up. (Ends conversation) With Dog, in Camp Morrigan: "A putrid half-eaten hare is not something a woman wants to find in her unmentionables." #He ruined them? Does this mean you have to go without? (only available with high approval rating) #It's the thought that counts. He means well. #Can't be stinkier than what normally goes into them. #I think he thinks you need more meat on your bones. #Why doesn't he share his food with me? ##Don't do it again. You're a wardog, not a nursemaid. ##You heard the lady. ###I think you hurt his feelings. ###You're a mean lady. ###That dog is too smart for his own good. ##It was a gift. You can't just throw it away like that. Morrigan: "Do you realize you have been smiling for hours, now?" (requires Morrigan at least (Friendly) and at least (Love) with either Leliana, Zevran, or Alistair.) progress *'(any option)' **That's none of your business, Morrigan. **We get along just fine, thank you. **Oh, you have no idea. **I happen to love him/her, you know. **Why? Are you jealous? **''(Alistair)'' He's an idiot. But he's my idiot. (negated with high enough persuasion) **''(Zevran)'' He is rather charming, isn't he? Personal Quest Talk to Morrigan after/while visiting the Circle Tower; the conversation will begin automatically if Morrigan is in the party on your first visit. (It sometimes helps to have had the conversation beginning with "Is Flemeth really what she seems to be?", but if your approval is high enough it is not required) Morrigan: "I have a thought" #Just the one? #Oh? What's on your mind? ##What makes you think the mages still have this book? ##What do you want with this Grimoire, exactly? ###Useful in what way? ####How do I know it is not dangerous? ##Why didn't you mention this earlier? ##And? What's in it for me? ###I was thinking of some kind of payment. ###No, what you suggest sounds fine. ###'(''Male only)' My tent does get rather cold... '( )' ###That's not necessary. ##Very well. If we go back to the tower, I'll look for it. (''or "Very well. I'll keep an eye out for it.") (Ends conversation) ##We don't have time for scavenger hunts. (Ends conversation) #Can it wait? I have something to ask. ##Fine, fine. What is this thought of yours? ##I'll ask you about it later, all right? (Ends conversation) ##Don't be so damned defensive! (Ends conversation) ##Good, because I hate being bored. (Ends conversation) Morrigan: "How fortunate that you have found it!" The gift produces # You have my thanks. I will begin study of the tome immediately. #* You're welcome. (Ends conversation) #* What do you hope to find within it? (Ends conversation) #* (Male only) What? Don't I even get a kiss? (if in Romance, , else, to 2) #* Are you planning to return it to your mother? (Ends conversation) # ' ''(Chuckles) Oh, I don't know. That sounds like a steep reward to ask for.' #* I was only Joking. #* I think I deserve it. ' ' '(kissing cutscene)' #* Have it your way, then. Flemeth's Real Grimoire After giving Morrigan the Black Grimoire, she will start a conversation the next time you enter camp: Morrigan: '"I have been studying Mother's grimoire. Do you wish to hear what I have found?"' #If you must. #Can we discuss it another time? #What did you find? ##So it was for nothing? ##Yet you look disturbed. ##Disappointed, then? ###A spell of immortality? ###That should prove useful, no? ###Let me guess. She drinks blood? Eats children? ####Are you certain about this? ''(return, without phrase) ####So is Flemeth immortal or not? (return, without phrase) #####Can this body be anyone? Or must it be a daughter? ######You really had no idea? (repeat previous) ######You and Flemeth were hardly friendly. (repeat previous) ######No one thinks the worst of their own mother. (repeat previous) ######I would feel the same. What an awful thought. (repeat previous) ####I'm not sure I understand what you mean. (return) ####So why would she risk sending you with me? (return) #####So if you died she would have another daughter? ####So what do you intend to do about it? ####And you had no idea? I'm so sorry. ####''(after asking any of the above)'' And? What does this have to do with me? #####Perhaps you should talk to her about it, first? (return) #####Kill Flemeth? Isn't that a little extreme? (return) #####Why do you need my help? (repeat) #####Can this not wait until another time? (repeat) ######Go, then. I'm not going to help you. #####Forget it. I'm not going to help you kill your mother. (return, without phrase) ######Go, then. I'm not going to help you. #####Very well. I'll help you, if I can. ######Do I have a time limit on this? (return) ######Are you serious? Kill Flemeth, a Witch of the Wilds? (return) ######It sounds like you just want someone to do your dirty work. (return) ######I'll see what I can do. (Ends conversation) Once you have agreed to the quest, another conversation becomes available in which you may discuss it with her. This must be done before actually completing the quest. *I'd like to ask you something. **Do you really want your mother dead? ***But what if this is a misunderstanding? (return) ***There must be some other way to stop this. ****Run. (return) ****A spell to protect yourself? (return) ****Find help. (return) ****No, not really. (previous) ****''(after any of the above)'' Then I don't know. (previous) ****''(after any of the above)'' You've already made up your mind. (previous) ***And what would you do if I didn't help you? ****No, I don't want that. (previous) ****A little begging can't hurt. *****Well, if you're going to beg... (previous) *****I was only joking. You don't need to get angry. (previous) *****Very well. I will help you. (previous) *****No. I've decided not to. (Ends conversation) ****Don't be an idiot. (previous) ***This is rather cold and heartless. (return) ***I agree with you. This is necessary. (Ends conversation) ***If you say so. ****I will deal with Flemeth, as I said I would. (Ends conversation) ****No. I can't do this. (Ends conversation) ****I've changed my mind. (Ends conversation) ****I'll do my best. (Ends conversation) (in Camp) After Flemeth is Dealt With You get this dialogue option only if you kill Flemeth. *I'd like to ask you something. **So Flemeth is dead. What now? ***I was thinking more what now between us? // You know you can always rely on me, right? (romance uninitiated/female warden) ? Female Warden (xbox360+PC) ***I will always protect you, Morrigan. ***And you'll think a way to thank me? ***I was hoping you'd say that. ***Good. I'm glad you're safe. Morrigan: "'Tis a curious thing. I do not know how else to describe it." Female or Romance-inactive Male, Approval 75+, Personal Quest complete *What? Is something wrong? *You look confused. **Why would I do that? ***It was not such a terrible battle, trust me. ****I suppose you could call it that. (Ends conversation) ****I would certainly hope so. (Ends conversation) ****No, I wouldn't say that. (Ends conversation) ***I did it because I'm your friend. (Ends conversation) ***I did it because I need you here. ****I suppose you could call it that. (Ends conversation) ****I would certainly hope so. (Ends conversation) ****No, I wouldn't say that. (Ends conversation) ***Don't be gushy. It was nothing personal. ****I suppose you could call it that. (Ends conversation) ****I would certainly hope so. (Ends conversation) ****No, I wouldn't say that. (Ends conversation) **Believe me, I was tempted. ***It was not such a terrible battle, trust me. ****I suppose you could call it that. (Ends conversation) ****I would certainly hope so. (Ends conversation) ****No, I wouldn't say that. (Ends conversation) ***I did it because I'm your friend. (Ends conversation) ***I did it because I need you here. ****I suppose you could call it that. (Ends conversation) ****I would certainly hope so. (Ends conversation) ****No, I wouldn't say that. (Ends conversation) ***Don't be gushy. It was nothing personal. ****I suppose you could call it that. (Ends conversation) ****I would certainly hope so. (Ends conversation) ****No, I wouldn't say that. (Ends conversation) **''(non-Mage)'' I needed a mage. / (Mage) "And lose all your talents and secrets?" ***It was not such a terrible battle, trust me. ****I suppose you could call it that. (Ends conversation) ****I would certainly hope so. (Ends conversation) ****No, I wouldn't say that. (Ends conversation) ***I did it because I'm your friend. (Ends conversation) ***I did it because I need you here. ****I suppose you could call it that. (Ends conversation) ****I would certainly hope so. (Ends conversation) ****No, I wouldn't say that. (Ends conversation) ***Don't be gushy. It was nothing personal. ****I suppose you could call it that. (Ends conversation) ****I would certainly hope so. (Ends conversation) ****No, I wouldn't say that. (Ends conversation) *Oh? Did you have your first feeling? *Is this really important? **Thinking about what? added to options above **That's not like you. added to options above **Then can we discuss it later? (Ends conversation) Male version gives opportunity to initiate Romance: she will ask you about the possibility of "more" between you; you'll have 3 response options: one to say no and lose Approval; one to say yes ("Yes, I had a thought about it"), which initiates Romance; and one 'evasion' ("Maybe, if the circumstances were right") that she interprets as "there is someone else" - no approval change. If the male Warden is currently involved in a romance with either Leliana or Zevran, there will be a 4th option "I am involved with someone else" - this gives no approval change. progress' *Note: For PC V1.5, there doesn't seem to be a way to achieve more than +4 approval. Going through all the dialogue options (even through various combinations) will not yield anything beyond +4 approval. Ruined Temple, Caverns ''unfinished'' '''If the Warden sides with Kolgrim: * or If the Warden fights Kolgrim: * Morrigan disapproves **Morrigan's negative reaction can be avoided by picking a fight with Kolgrim early on in the dialogue, without asking about his offer; alternatively, if the dialogue leads her to express her opinion, a successful Persuasion check may reduce the loss of approval to 0 if started within the first two dialogues). Golden Mirror Giving Morrigan this mirror adds and starts a dialogue: *Don't be ridiculous. It's a gift, Morrigan. *(Male only) It's simply a present. For a beautiful woman. *You could be a little nicer, I suppose. *You could repay me for it. Romance Active So what do I have to do to get on your good side? (Branch of "I'd like to discuss something personal.") Approval less than : *I’d settle for a smile, actually. *Power beyond my wildest dreams? *Do I really have to spell it out? **I am brilliant and amazing. (Ends conversation) **You are brilliant and amazing. (Ends conversation) **Yes, it is. I’m not trying to court you. (Ends conversation)'' ' **Are you joking? You’re fishing for a compliment? ***I want you. It’s as simple as that. ***Forget it, then. I dislike games. ***I just want us to get along, that’s all. *If you’re going to play games, forget it. '''(Ends conversation) unavailable at , after "Is Flemeth really..." conversation ( total) and "You can probe me anytime." selected under "Did you grow up in the Korcari Wilds?" ( total) to initiate Romance. at (Neutral), after "Is Flemeth really..." conversation ( total) and "Maybe tied to a flagpole and tickled." selected under "How did you become a shapechanger?" ( total) to initiate Romance. , after "Did you grow up in the Korcari Wilds?" and "You can probe me anytime." to initiate Romance. NOTE: Disposition was blank after , that is, it gave no indication as to Neutral or Interested. However, after having above dialog, it indicated "Interested". Confirmed (PC v1.1)}} Approval : #'You are already on my good side, such as it is. Or do you seek something else? Something more… intimate?' #*I don’t know. Maybe I do. (to 3) #*I think I’m ready to move forward, yes. (to 3) #*No, I'd rather stay friends. (Ends conversation) #*'This' is your good side? (to 2) #'I could be far worse, if it became necessary. Be thankful it is not.... not yet, anyhow.' #*I'm sorry. I'm glad to be your friend. (Ends conversation) #*If this is friendship, who needs enemies? (Ends conversation) #*I'd settle for some sex, if that's the case. (to 3) #*But I want better. How do we move forward? (to 3) #'Perhaps you would be willing to pay a compliment. Is that too much, hm?' #*I am brilliant and amazing. (Ends conversation) #*You are brilliant and amazing. (Ends conversation) #*Yes, it is. I’m not trying to court you. (Ends conversation)'' ' #*Are you joking? You’re fishing for a compliment? #**I want you. It’s as simple as that. '''(Ends conversation) #**Forget it, then. I dislike games. (Ends conversation) #**I just want us to get along, that’s all. (Ends conversation) First kiss (Added to "something personal" options as long as Romance is active) *''her'' **Humor me. ***Only if we do it wrong. ***Do you object? ***Fine. I’ll leave you be. **''(after tent cutscene)'' It’s not as if we haven’t done far more. **Do you object? **Fine. I’ll leave you be. "Witch Gone Wild" (Camp only: Warden-initiated, forced-topic conversation once Romance is active and Approval exceeds 50) #'Tis cold in my tent, all alone. #*And? What do you want me to do about it? #**Let’s see this tent of yours, then. #***I’ll leave that up to you. (to 3) #***Nothing tawdry, I hope. (Ends conversation) #***I’m sure I’ll think of something. (to 3) #**Really? I think you’ll find me quite cold. (Ends conversation)'' ' #**Morrigan, I... don’t know about this. '''(to 2) #**Are you sure about this? (to 2) #*Then get a thicker blanket. #**Are you sure about this? (to 2) #**Morrigan, I... don’t know about this. (to 2) #**You must be joking. #***Morrigan, I... don’t know about this. (to 2) #***This isn’t the time. (Ends conversation) #***Yes, it really must. (Ends conversation)'' ''' #***(Leliana Romance active)'' I wouldn't do that to Leliana. ''(Ends conversation)'' '' #***I suppose not... '(to 3) #**Not interested. (Ends conversation)'' ' #**Oh? Well why didn’t you say so? '''(to 3) #*Well we can’t have that. #**I’ll leave that up to you. (to 3) #**Nothing tawdry, I hope. (Ends conversation) #**I’m sure I’ll think of something. (to 3) #*You must be joking. #**Morrigan, I... don’t know about this. (to 2) #**This isn’t the time. (Ends conversation) #**Yes, it really must. (Ends conversation)'' ''' #**(Leliana Romance active)'' I wouldn't do that to Leliana. ''(Ends conversation)'' ' #**I suppose not... '(to 3)' #'Tsk. Come now, my Grey Warden. Must it be so complicated? is there any reason not to?' #*I suppose not... '(to 3)' #*We’re not exactly alone... '(Ends conversation)' #*(Leliana Romance active)'' I wouldn't do that to Leliana. (Ends conversation)'' ' #*I don’t like you much? '(Ends conversation) ' #*No. You’re absolutely right. '''(to 3) #'I see the stories they tell of Grey Warden endurance are not exaggerated.' #*You’re just saying that. #*Oh? There are stories? #**So what now? (to 5) #**Was this a one-time thing? (to 5) #**Then I assume we’re done? (to 4) #*Do you really need to talk? (to 4) #'...I will have my way with you until I am satisfied, out of a sense of fairness if nothing else.' #*Fine. What do you want to talk about? (to 5) #*That sounds like fun. (to 5) #*You have a sense of fairness? (to 5) #'And should you decide not to continue our... misadventure, then so be it. Very simple, is it not?' #*So if I say this will never happen again? #*And what about love? Does that enter the picture? #*Gee, thanks for spelling it out for me. #*I can live with that. Morrigan: I have something for you. (After sex; romance active; approval > 70.) This conversation will reward you with Morrigan's Ring (+2 to Willpower). #That sounds a little vague. #Is it bigger than a bread box? #What do you mean? ##So you would always know where I am? ##Why do you think I would want this? ##It's a sweet gift. Thank you. Dialogue continues: #Does it do anything else? ##So I could find you, if need be? (return) #How do I know I can trust you? #So you’re giving it to me simply out of practicality? (return) #I'm glad to see you care. (return) ##No, I can’t accept it. ##Fine, hand it over. ##Thank you for the gift. Morrigan: I wish to ask a question of you. Romance active; approval 90 + (Love). If Flemeth's Real Grimoire has been completed, or after Morrigan has been gifted the Golden Mirror, the following conversation will occur when the Warden speaks to Morrigan in camp. * "I wish to ask a question of you." # Can it wait? # Go ahead. (to 2) ## So it can't wait. Go ahead, then. (to 2) ## Do you need to get this hostile? (returns to current tier) ## I'm not in the mood for this, Morrigan. ### Speak your mind, then. (to 2) ### Why not? You do it. (to 3) ### Are you trying to pick a fight? (to 3) (2) # This is what is so important? (to 3) # This came out of nowhere, didn't it? (to 3) # My opinion? (to 3) (3) # Are you saying that you love me? (to 4) # And if I do love you? (to 4) # No, I certainly don't love you. (to 5) # If that's how you feel then we should stop. (to 4) (4) # Then let's end this right here and now. # I think you're getting a bit ahead of yourself. (to 5) (available only if not made love yet) # You're just being cowardly. (to 6) # Love is not a weakness. (to 6) # You're insane. This is ridiculous! (to 6) (5) # I don't love you. # I don't want to hurt you, Morrigan... (to 6) # But I do care for you. (to 6) # This is too bizarre. (to 6) (6) # You are worth my distraction. (Ends conversation) # If that's what you really want, then let's end it. # It doesn't have to get that complicated. (Ends conversation) # Don't talk like that. (Ends conversation) If Morrigan remains in love with the Warden after this conversation, then she will change. When next asked to join the Warden in his tent, she will refuse. The following conversation option will become available: It may be difficult to bed Morrigan after this point, but is still possbile. She will reluctantly stay in a romance (and accept kisses) if the appropriate options above are selected. Love triangles Morrigan and'' ''Zevran Dialogue options seem nearly identical to "Morrigan and Leliana" below, with small differences in names and flavor. After spot-checking approval gains and losses, they seem to be the same, too, though not all options have been checked. '' Morrigan and Leliana ''This dialogue appears if you are pursuing a relationship with both Morrigan and Leliana at the same time, and both of their approvals are 70 or higher. Dialogue differs slightly if the Warden and Morrigan have not had sex. 1. Morrigan: I notice that you are foolishly spending a great deal of time with that girl. The bard. #I assume you mean Leliana. #I don't like the way you say "that girl." #So? What difference is it to you? #It's not what you think. ::A. My point is that you and I have shared a bed together. It seems hardly fitting to have you doting upon that girl at the very same time, does it? (leads to 2a.) ::#You're jealous! ::#Why not? Perhaps she could join us. ::#I won't have you talking about Leliana like that. ::#I'm not doting upon her. ::B. (If the Warden has not slept with Morrigan) I suppose I am simply curious as to your intentions towards her. Or towards me, for that matter. (leads to 2b.) ::#You aren't jealous, are you? ::#I didn't realize that you cared. ::#I care for Leliana deeply. ::#Leliana means nothing to me. 2a. 'Tis all the same to me. I will not be where I am not valued. I simply wish to know where I stand. #You aren't going to force me to choose, I hope. (returns to these choices) #You're being awfully presumptuous. (returns to these choices) #I want you. No question. (Both romances remain active) (end) #I want Leliana. I'm sorry. (Romance cut off) (end) #If this is how you want it, fine. Leliana it is. (Romance cut off) (end) 2b. (If the Warden has not slept with Morrigan) Perhaps you have no real interest in me. I will not be where I am not valued, and I certainly will not compete. I simply wish to know where I stand. #You aren't going to force me to choose, I hope. (returns to these choices) #You're being awfully presumptuous. (returns to these choices) #I want you. No question. (Both romances remain active) (end) #I want Leliana. I'm sorry. (Romance cut off) (end) #If this is how you want it, fine. Leliana it is. (Romance cut off) (end) Morrigan: No need to say it. I can read your intentions from your expression. After talking to Leliana and choosing to break up with Morrigan. #Then we needn't drag this out. #No need to say what? #This is so unnecessary. #They insisted. You know how it is. To tell it truly, she is far more suited to you. Go, then. Go and revel in your domesticated bliss. #That's what I'm hoping for. #This won't cause problems between you two? #Good. It's done. #I'm sorry. Rescue The Queen During this quest, if playing as Human Noble, choosing the option 1. Glad to disappoint you. It won't be the last time and then succeeding in either intimidating or persuading Howe will net +6 approval Indications of approval The way that Morrigan replies indicates her level of approval: * What do you want? (Hostile) * What do you wish of me? (Neutral) * I await your command (Warm) * (laughs) (Romance) * So, full of questions, are you? (laughs) (Warm) * Your Desire? (Personal Quest completed, Love) * What comes, my friend? (Personal Quest completed, Friendly) Category:Guides